


Только нежная плоть

by WTF_MOSK



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dirty Talk, Dominance, M/M, Masturbation, Submission, Vore, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Предупреждения:</b> обсуждение каннибализма, мастурбация, убийство при самообороне, физические травмы у главного героя (за кадром)<br/><b>Примечание:</b> В этом фанфике речь идет о Ганнибале и Уилле, которые разделили друг с другом фантазию о том, как Ганнибал готовит и ест мозг Уилла. Никто на самом деле не был съеден на протяжении фанфика. Здесь есть очень сильный аспект доминирования/подчинения, как в фантазии, так и в их взаимодействии. Все что происходит чувственно, даже нежно и с любовью, но есть момент незнания Уиллом того, что Ганнибал Потрошитель, а общее ментальное состояние Уилла является каноническим. К тому же Ганнибал является одержимым социопатом. Как вы, возможно, догадались, потенциально здесь содержится много волнующих образов.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Только нежная плоть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only the Tender Meat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887635) by [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel). 



> **Предупреждения:** обсуждение каннибализма, мастурбация, убийство при самообороне, физические травмы у главного героя (за кадром)  
>  **Примечание:** В этом фанфике речь идет о Ганнибале и Уилле, которые разделили друг с другом фантазию о том, как Ганнибал готовит и ест мозг Уилла. Никто на самом деле не был съеден на протяжении фанфика. Здесь есть очень сильный аспект доминирования/подчинения, как в фантазии, так и в их взаимодействии. Все что происходит чувственно, даже нежно и с любовью, но есть момент незнания Уиллом того, что Ганнибал Потрошитель, а общее ментальное состояние Уилла является каноническим. К тому же Ганнибал является одержимым социопатом. Как вы, возможно, догадались, потенциально здесь содержится много волнующих образов.

Голубые огни полицейских машин выхватили из тени лицо Уилла, волнами осветили его покрытую синяками скулу, легонько скользнули по уголку рассечённой губы. Он весь сжался под пледом, который парамедики набросили ему на плечи на случай, если его начнёт морозить от пережитого шока, но, несмотря на видимые следы на коже и на порванную одежду, его тело существенно не пострадало.   
Ганнибал, сидя радом с ним на пороге дома, в котором находился труп убийцы, был доволен. Его это уже перестало удивлять; с каким-то интересом он отметил то удовлетворение, которое испытал, увидев Уилла невредимым, в то время как он мог приехать и обнаружить, что тот пострадал. Ему казалось, что в том, чтобы позволить таким эмоциональным реакциям стать чем-то бóльшим, чем редкими исключениями, заключалась некая опасность, которой стоило остерегаться. Хотя пока это была не непосредственная опасность, ещё не та, с которой бы он не мог справиться. А сама по себе опасность это притягательно.   
К тому же он здесь находился не для того, чтобы разбираться с физическим состоянием Уилла.   
– Уилл, – произнёс он.  
Веки Уилла дрогнули, а звук собственного имени вернул его в реальность из тёмных уголков сознания, в которых он без сомнения блуждал; так голос хозяина мог бы отвлечь собаку, идущую по кровавому следу.   
– Ты пережил трагические события, и я не думаю, что сегодня тебе стоит находиться одному.   
Сделать паузу, чтобы он осознал сказанное. Затем мягче, как будто сомневаясь, стоит ли предлагать.  
– У меня есть комната для гостей, если ты согласен переночевать в моём доме. Мне будет намного спокойнее, если я буду знать, что за тобой есть, кому присмотреть.  
Уилл перевел взгляд на него и тут же отвёл в сторону. Но Ганнибалу было достаточно и этого, чтобы заметить в его глазах жгучее желание, надежду, такую же острую, как голод. Уилл мог этому противиться, иногда изо всех сил, но он так давно хотел, чтобы о нём заботились, приютили и оберегали. Чтобы его баловали и кормили с рук.   
– Мои собаки, – сказал он, покачав головой. – Мне нужно…  
Джек Кроуфорд уже несколько минут стоял рядом с ними на ступеньках, но судя по тому, как Уилл вздрогнул от звука его голоса, он не замечал его присутствия.   
– Дай мне свои ключи, и я съезжу покормить их, – сказал он. – Доктор Лектер прав, тебе не стоит оставаться одному.   
– Ты пытаешься использовать то, что тебе нужно заботиться о ком-то другом, как оправдание, чтобы не принимать заботу, в которой нуждаешься сам, - сказал Ганнибал. – Ты всегда прибегаешь к этой отговорке. Но прошу тебя учесть, что, по крайней мере, на сегодняшний день, она неуместна.   
Уилл потер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Костяшки его пальцев были поцарапаны, так, как это бывает, когда кулак встречается с костями и зубами другого человека. Он был уверен, что если бы при лучшем освещении взял руку Уилла в свою и поднёс бы достаточно близко, то смог бы увидеть кожу под его ногтями, остатки крови и содранной плоти. Он на самом деле очень гордился Уиллом. Под внешним налётом его уязвимости был скрыт, как хорошо заточенный клинок, инстинкт самосохранения. И его проявления были прекрасны.   
– Хорошо, – ответил Уилл. Он тихо рассмеялся, горькое изумление, больше гримаса, чем произнесённый звук. – Мне в любом случае, наверное, не стоит садиться за руль.   
Вставая, он слегка покачнулся. Ганнибал, поднимаясь одновременно с ним, подался вперёд, чтобы поддержать его, и Уилл позволил это, на долю секунды перенёс весь свой вес на руку Ганнибала. Редкий случай: ощутить на себе тяжесть тела Уилла, напряжённость каждого его мускула, прошла минута, прежде чем они смогли восстановить положение. Всё закончилось слишком быстро.  
– Позаботьтесь о нём, доктор, – сказал Кроуфорд. Скорее приказ, чем просьба.  
Забавно, что Джек думал, будто может сначала спокойно предоставить возможность заботиться о Уилле кому-то другому, а потом продолжать требовать от него верности. Ему бы следовало знать, что рука, которая кормит, в конце концов, оказывается той, что держит поводок.   
– Я сделаю всё, что от меня зависит, – сказал Ганнибал.   
В некоторой степени это даже было правдой.  
________________________________________  
Когда они приехали домой, Уилл последовал за ним на кухню и наблюдал за тем, как Ганнибал готовит ему чай и делает сэндвич. Он съел его прямо там, за столом, в то время как Ганнибал вытирал раковину и убирал чистую посуду по шкафам. Уилл молчал, а Ганнибал не хотел давить на него. Он особо не рассматривал его, лишь его отражение в окне над раковиной, довольствуясь угловато-смазанным образом Уилла, держащего в ладонях чашку чая и склонившегося над теплом, полученным от Ганнибала. Он пытался сделать свою кухню уютной для всех, с кем решал поддерживать близкие отношения; для него было достаточно, что Уилл здесь, что с каждым съеденным кусочком пищи, предложенной Ганнибалом, с каждым проведённым рядом с Ганнибалом мгновением от него всё меньше исходит запах потрясения. Со временем они поговорят.   
– Мне надо приготовить тебе постель, – наконец произнес Ганнибал, поворачиваясь к Уиллу и вытирая руки, после чего сложил и положил на место полотенце. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть.   
На лице Уилла отображалась борьба эмоций, он то хмурился, то расслаблялся.   
– Не уверен, что смогу заснуть, – произнес он.  
– Возможно, тебя ждет сюрприз.  
Уилл поставил чашку на стол, покрутил её по кругу сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую.  
– О, моё подсознания в последнее время преподносит мне много сюрпризов, – сказал он. – Только они почему-то всегда неприятные.   
Не улыбка, а чистая горечь.  
Ганнибал почувствовал резкий приток слюны во рту, подумав обо всех тех неожиданных мыслях, которые ему ещё только предстояло открыть в голове Уилла, и о перспективе быть там, чтобы разделить их, быть приглашенным самим Уиллом.  
На мгновение он положил руку на плечо Уилла.   
– Но это не означает, что ты должен перестать надеяться, – сказал он. Он убрал руку и шагнул к двери в уверенности, что Уилл последует за ним. – Давай я покажу тебе комнату для гостей.  
________________________________________  
Он устроил Уилла, но самому ему спать не хотелось. Вместо этого он отправился в свой кабинет с последним выпуском Американского психиатрического журнала и принялся ждать.  
Судя по наручным часам, он читал сорок две минуты, когда услышал звуки.   
Уилл не кричал во сне. Звуки, что он издавал, были мягче и более беззащитными. Плач раненного зверя, протяжный и полный ужаса, скуление в страхе, что его услышат, что он выдаст себя, но сдержать которое невозможно. Это нечто запредельное: звуки дрожащего от ужаса разума, прячущегося в темноте, боящегося увидеть монстров и знающего, что так и будет. Знающего, что ничего не может с собой поделать.   
Ганнибал положил свой журнал и пошёл к нему.  
Свет, когда он открыл дверь в комнату для гостей, упал поперёк кровати, поперёк тела Уилла, лежащего под покрывалами. Грэм метался и дрожал. Его правая рука зажала простыню так, что было видно матрац. От него пахло потом и ужасом.   
Тень Ганнибала проникла через открытую дверь раньше, чем он сам вошел в комнату, и упала на грудь Уилла, как будто для того, чтобы придавить его, как немое обещание на будущее, в то время как сам Ганнибал устроился на краю постели. Он наклонился к Уиллу, не желая прикасаться и беспокоить, поэтому его руки лежали на его же коленях, и позволил себе закрыть глаза. Позволил себе вдохнуть.   
Сладость болезни Уилла была изысканной специей для богатого букета его вкуса, дополнительная нотка аромата, которая только усиливает запахи, всегда ему присущие: боль, одиночество, откровенность, словно чистый запах ливня, страх, что спрятался глубоко в каждой клеточке тела, и которой всегда там. Ганнибалу хотелось наклониться ниже, провести языком по покрытой щетиной щеке Уилла, чтобы почувствовать её вкус.   
Вместо этого он открыл глаза и положил ладонь на руку Уилла.  
– Уилл.  
Уилл резко подскочил, захваченный минутной растерянностью. Ганнибал сильнее сжал пальцы вокруг его запястья.   
– Уилл, это Ганнибал, – сказал он. Спокойно, чётко. Используя факты в качестве якоря для связи с реальностью.   
– Ты в моём доме. Тебе снился кошмар.   
Уилл перевёл взгляд на него, глядя с таким выражением, которого, он никогда бы не увидел, не будь Уилл сонным. Быстрый пульс Уилла отчётливо ощущался под пальцами, сердцебиение было как у бегущего человека, как у человека, сражающегося за свою жизнь. Потом Уилл отвернулся, и эта борьба постепенно покинула его тело.   
– Боже, – сказал он. Он поднял руки к голове, и Ганнибалу пришлось ослабить захват, чтобы он мог это сделать. Уилл начал растирать виски.   
– Иногда мне хочется просто вырвать свой мозг, – произнёс он. – Мне кажется, от этого стало бы только лучше.   
Ганнибал провёл языком по пересохшим губам.   
Мясник обычно раскалывает череп животного по центру и раскрывает половинки, чтобы было видно, что находиться внутри. Для этого нужна сила, но это не сложно. Ему было интересно, покажется ли Уиллу эта информация обнадёживающей.   
– Тебе снилось то, что произошло сегодня? – задал он вопрос.   
– Да, но не только это. Я… На моих руках было много крови.  
– Кровь жертв Стивена Дрейтона? Ты представил себя на его месте?   
Такой неорганизованный убийца. Никакого чувства аккуратности. Одна только мысль о том, чтобы оказаться в настолько неорганизованной голове, была неприятна, и это если выбирать выражения.   
Уилл начал тереть лицо руками, как будто пытаясь стереть те образы, что стояли у него перед глазами. Как будто он сам прекрасно не осознавал, что они уже сохранились в запутанных лабиринтах его разума. И в определённой мере были защищены от удаления.   
– А потом я увидел нашу борьбу его глазами, – продолжил Уилл. – Почувствовал её. Почувствовал, как мои собственные руки толкают его – меня – вниз со ступенек и почувствовал, как я упал. Я всё думаю, что мне не следовало его убивать. Мне надо было послушаться свою интуицию и поехать туда раньше. Или взять с собой больше подкрепления. Или … я не знаю. Такое ощущение, что я мог принять другое решение, и всё закончилось бы без жертв.   
– Или же это наиболее мирный исход событий, которого можно было бы добиться. Он был глубоко неадекватен, а ты боролся за свою жизнь. Выбор, который ты сделал, положил конец его убийствам. А твои принятые за доли секунды решения во время этой драки сохранили тебе жизнь. И я, например, рад такому исходу.   
Он улыбнулся, мягко и ободряюще, добавив уместную долю обеспокоенности.   
Уилл вздохнул. Он не пытался улыбнуться в ответ, хотя очевидно делал над собой усилие, чтоб взять себя в руки. Его ладони опустились на колени.   
– Ты прав, – сказал он. – Я знаю, что это так. Но сейчас немного сложно радоваться тому, что я жив.   
– У тебя сейчас сложный период. И шок от нынешней ночи пройдёт, – Ганнибал снова ободряюще пожал руку Уилла. – А пока, может быть, ты сможешь позволить своим друзьям порадоваться за тебя.   
В ответ на это Уилл улыбнулся, слегка приподнял уголки губ, как будто не был уверен, как отнестись к этому чувству или же был насторожен, осознав его.   
– Я попытаюсь снова уснуть, – сказал он. – Надеюсь, что я тебя больше не побеспокою.   
Это прозвучало так, как будто он сам на это не особо надеялся.   
Ганнибалу нужно было бы быть очень невнимательным, что оставить его сейчас.  
– Простыни пропитались потом, – произнёс он. – Тебе не стоит так спать.   
Уилл отвернулся. Ганнибал мог видеть, как перекатывались желваки, так сильно он сжал челюсть.   
– Обычно я кладу вниз полотенце, – сказал он. – Это не проблема.   
В его голосе была слышна злость, которую Ганнибал диагностировал как смущение. И эта его уязвимость была в высшей степени интригующей.  
– На сегодня, мне кажется, мы можем найти лучшее решение, – ответил он. – Почему бы тебе не лечь в моей постели?   
Уилл обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Конечно же, он не смотрел прямо в глаза – его наблюдения никогда не были настолько очевидными – но всё равно, Ганнибал чувствовал, что его изучают и рассматривают.   
Когда Уилл заговорил, в голосе всё ещё была слышна враждебность.  
– Это приглашение сексуального характера?  
Так прямолинейно. Это витало в воздухе между ними уже какое-то время, и вот она, прямота вопроса. Ему всегда был интересно, сколько времени понадобится Уиллу, чтобы спросить.   
Он склонил голову, изучая Уилла в ответ.  
– Ты считаешь, что находишься в том состоянии, которое располагает к приглашениям такого рода?  
Это не нет, ни в коем случае не попытка отрицать свои собственные намерения. Волна желания и трепета, которую можно было ощутить в запахе Уилла, когда он это осознал, приносила удовольствие сверх всякой меры.   
Невзирая на свои инстинктивные реакции, Уилл на самом деле задумался об этом. Минута, чтобы полностью обдумать вопрос.  
В конце концов, он покачал головой, вздыхая.  
– Нет, – признался он.  
– В таком случае, нет, – ответил Ганнибал. Он говорил спокойно, без сожаления. Он хотел, чтобы Уилл доверял ему. И если он будет склонять Уилла к близости, чем может обидеть его, то он не получит желаемого; любой охотник может подтвердить, что именно терпение подчиняет добычу. Он сжал руку Уилла ещё раз и поднялся с постели.   
– Я дам тебе сухую одежду. И возможно душ поможет тебе прийти в себя.   
Уилл провел руками по спутанным волосам.   
– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Думаю, хуже не будет.   
Он отодвинул в сторону покрывало и встал.   
________________________________________  
Когда Уилл вышел из ванной, его волосы были влажными уже от воды, а не от пота, и запах его чистого, уставшего тела перемешался с запахом шампуня Ганнибала и немного с запахом самого Ганнибала, исходившего от слишком большой футболки, которую он ему одолжил, и слишком длинных шёлковых штанов от пижамы. Усаживаясь на край постели Ганнибала, он выглядел маленьким, растерянным и милым. Ганнибал ещё никогда так сильно не хотел удержать его возле себя.   
– Я лягу спать на диване в моём кабинете, – сказал он Уиллу, направляясь к двери. – Если тебе что-то понадобиться, можешь смело меня будить. Я чутко сплю.   
Уилл провел руками по бедрам. Было заметно, что ему некомфортно из-за того, что на нём была одежда из такого изысканного материала, из-за легкого скольжения шёлка по его коже.   
– Ты можешь остаться, – сказал он. – Если хочешь.  
Его губы изогнулись, в попытке придать фразе шутливый тон, и он кивнул, указывая на постель у себя за спиной.  
–Не то чтобы там не было места.   
Конечно же, на тяжелой, дубовой постели было достаточно места больше чем для одного человека, хотя Ганнибал никогда не делил её ни с кем. Есть определённые границы интимности, которые, по его мнению, лучше было не переступать. Однако он всегда полагал, что самые редкие экземпляры достойны наибольших исключений.   
– Если тебе будет спокойней от моего присутствия, я могу посидеть с тобой, пока ты не заснёшь.  
Уилл кивнул. Движение было отрывистым, слишком быстрым. Его взгляд был сфокусирован на тенях возле его босых ног.   
– Спасибо, – сказал он.   
Ганнибал слегка улыбнулся. Маловероятно, что Уилл поднимет взгляд и увидит это, но он всё равно услышит это по голосу. Время научило его, насколько такие мелкие детали важны для полноты произведённого впечатления.   
– С удовольствием, Уилл, – ответил он.  
Он подошёл к другой стороне постели, не к той, где сидел Уилл, и присел на её край, чтобы снять туфли. Ему было слышно у себя за спиной шорох простыней, когда Уилл забирался под покрывало. Матрас прогнулся под его весом, издал тихий скрип, когда он переворачивался, а потом затих.   
Ганнибал поднял ноги и положил их поверх покрывала, а затем уложил подушки так, чтобы он мог удобно сидеть, опираясь на спинку кровати. Он расстегнул пуговицы на жилете, а потом развязал уже без того ослабленный узел галстука, и начал аккуратно стягивать его с шеи, одновременно сворачивая. Когда он посмотрел вниз, то заметил, что Уилл лежал на своей половине лицом к нему. Его глаза были открыты и следили за движениями пальцев Ганнибала, наблюдали, как зелёный шёлк скручивается в его ладонях. Ганнибал положил руки на колени, все ещё держа в руках свёрнутый галстук. Глаза Уилла остались открытыми.   
Он бы мог предложить выключить прикроватную лампу, но свет был мягким, тёплым, и почти полностью перекрывался его собственным телом, так что не попадал на подушку, на которой лежала голова Уилла, и он осознал, что ему хотелось видеть лицо Уилла, то, как свет касается изгиба его скулы, игру света и тени, когда он путается в жёсткой щетине на линии его подбородка. Этот образ он потом сохранит для стены в комнате, которая находится в его дворце воспоминаний, и посвящена Уиллу Грэму. Еще один образ в разрастающейся коллекции. Осталось ещё столько углов, под которыми нужно было изучить этого мужчину, его сознание и тело, снаружи и изнутри; он не мог себе представить, что в ближайшее время устанет от этого – от фиксирования каждого нового ракурса в стиле Хокусая, но вырезая эти образы не на дереве, а в совершенном пространстве своей памяти, храня их там в неприкосновенности.   
Пальцы Уилла беспрестанно дёргали край наволочки, несмотря на усталость, написанную у него на лице, сочащуюся из каждой поры, пропитывающую воздух вокруг. Ганнибал уже собирался спросить его, о чём он думает, когда он заговорил.   
– Ты готовишь мозги для людей, ведь так? Алана сказала, что ты приготовил для неё мозги на прошлой неделе.   
Это было не совсем логичное заявление, но в том, что касалось Уилла, ничто не поддавалось логике. Ход его мыслей всегда ясен; а вот восприятие других людей слишком туманно, чтобы понять его. Ганнибалу очень хотелось позволить ему вести его, идти за ним, как монстру, следующему за нитью Ариадны.   
– Да, тушёные мозги по-индийски. Наверно, было слишком много имбиря. Я думаю в следующий раз надо поэкспериментировать с приправами.   
– Должно быть, оно горчило на вкус, не так ли? Все воспоминания, мысли и желания – всё заперто внутри, это должно быть ужасно на вкус.   
Ага. Так вот она нить; проекция на самого себя, та же мысль, что была у него в голове, когда он проснулся от кошмара, видоизмененная, рассмотренная ближе. Исследованная.   
Иногда мне хочется просто вырвать свой мозг.  
– Сомневаюсь, что мысли теленка очень горькие, – сказал Ганнибал. – Могу предположить, что главным образом они сосредоточены вокруг молока и травы, и других таких же коровьих потребностей. Но если говорить серьёзно, то мозг большинства млекопитающих имеет мягкую, сливочную текстуру и вкус. Я уверен, что с человеческим мозгом дело обстоит так же. Вне зависимости от того, какой жизненный опыт в нем хранится.   
– Да, наверное, – сказал Уилл, но прозвучало это не очень убедительно. Что было совсем не удивительно, учитывая состояние его собственного мозга на тот момент. «Спокойный», пожалуй, неподходящее слово для описания ощущения, как будто ты сгораешь изнутри.   
Это не та тема для разговора, на которой Ганнибалу стоило бы останавливаться, он это прекрасно понимал, только не с Уиллом Грэмом, который однажды под всеми их наслоившимися один на другой разговорами сможет разглядеть истинную картину того, что Ганнибал прятал от всего мира.   
И не смотря на это, он позволял словам слетать с губ, потому что чувствовал, произнося их, что это то, что Уилл больше всего хотел услышать.   
– С другой стороны, когда ты готовишь мозг более крупного животного, необходимо вымочить его. Как только ты очистишь его от внешней оболочки, его необходимо поместить в холодную воду, в идеале на ночь, чтобы очистить от всех нежелательных примесей, которые могут испортить вкус.   
Уилл улыбнулся. Как и в большинстве случаев, когда он улыбался, заострённые уголки его рта изогнулись, и все же, это была первая расслабленная улыбка, которую он увидел на его лице за сегодняшнюю ночь. Он удобней устроился на подушке, его голова теперь была возле бедра Ганнибала.   
– Звучит хорошо, – сказал он. – Быть вынутым из головы и промытым дочиста. Ты будешь следить, чтобы вода оставалась холодной, да?   
Его голос стал хриплым, туманным, в нем слышалась усталость и дремота, его разум балансировал на грани сна и реальности. Он звучал задумчиво. Доверчиво.   
Ганнибал протянул руку и убрал локон волос с виска Уилла. Он позволил себе провести пальцем по коже, прикоснуться к хрупким костям черепа под ней. Если бы он был вскрыт, Лектер мог бы погрузить внутрь руки, накрыть мозг и вынуть этот орган, который вмещает его душу, лабиринтовую плоть разума Уилла, которую бы он держал в ладонях, как раненную птицу, как шар из молний; затухающие разряды в слабеющих синапсах, исчезающее сияние, замедляющееся мерцание, как слабеющее сердцебиение, мягко стучащее в тишине. Он бы был очень осторожен, но, наверно, последние мысли Уилла все равно бы обожгли кожу. Но ему бы не хотелось одевать перчатки.   
– Мне кажется, мы знаем друг друга достаточно хорошо, чтобы бы ты понимал, насколько важно для меня относиться к моим ингредиентам с исключительной аккуратностью, – сказал он.   
Его голос был настолько ласковым, насколько это было вообще возможно, и это гармонировало с нежными скольжениями его пальцев сквозь завитки волосы Уилла.   
Уилл, которого он считал самым осторожным из всех неприрученных созданий, не отодвинулся и не повернулся, чтобы укусить его за руку. Только его пальцы сжались от прикосновения, практически неощутимое движение ногтей по матрасу между ними, и он снова затих, стал неподвижен, позволяя ласкать себя. Ганнибал ощущал прохладу его волос, прикасаясь к ним, их мягкость и влажную шелковистость. Это было изысканное ощущение.   
– Мне нравится смотреть, как ты готовишь, – сказал Уилл, а потом добавил немного нахмурившись. – Алана всегда говорит, что ты изящен на кухне.   
Ганнибал поднял голову.  
– Но это не то слово, которое использовал бы ты?  
Уилл задумался, закусив пораненную губу.   
– Есть определённая аккуратность в том, что ты делаешь. Атмосфера осторожно применяемой силы. Грациозность это её часть, но скорее второстепенная, – он сделал ещё одну паузу. – Я бы использовал слово «властный».   
Ганнибал сделал вдох. Если его кухня это место преступления, то Уилл только что прочитал это со свойственной ему проницательностью. Этот профиль достаточно точен, чтобы быть опасным в тот момент, когда Уилл в полной мере поймет, что он ищет и чего ему не хватает. Сейчас же самым интересным было то, в какую форму он облечет свои умозаключения.   
– И ты находишь это привлекательным?  
Уилл пошевелился под покрывалом, пожал плечами, немного изменил положение. Поза стала настороженней, но его голова повернулась еще больше под рукой Ганнибала, открывая шею. Он словно заставлял себя говорить, произносил слова неохотно, как будто выдавливал их из себя, беззащитными и кровоточащими.   
– Я не очень … уравновешенный. Я боюсь потеряться. Потерять себя. Я знаю, что это заставляет меня тянуться к людям, которым свойственно всё контролировать, к самой идее о том, что меня удерживают на одном месте, там, где это будет иметь какой-то смысл.   
Ганнибал кивнул.  
– Часть mise en place.   
– Да, – ответил Уилл. Он произнёс это на выдохе, еле слышно. Его глаза закрылись. Ноздри расширились. Перемену в его запахе нельзя было перепутать ни с чем, такую же естественную, как и страх.   
– Тебе знаком этот термин? – спросил Ганнибал. Ответ был очевиден, но ему хотелось, очень сильно, услышать определение Уилла.   
– «Быть на своём месте», – ответил Уилл. Если он стремился к тому, чтоб его голос звучал естественно, то для этого сейчас он был слишком грубым. – Порядок на кухне. Всё разложено так, как нужно. Ингредиенты в ожидании рук шеф-повара.   
– Готовые к использованию. Как тот мозг в ёмкости с холодной водой.   
Его рука теперь была неподвижна, лёжа тяжелым грузом на затылке Уилла, затылочной доле, зрительной зоне коры. Как много образов собрано там, темных и светлых, реальных и придуманных, уникальность восприятия Уилла, проникающая глубоко между извилинами и бороздами этой пылающей плоти. Если бы он её вырезал, то смог бы держать полностью в своей ладони, плотно обхватив пальцами.   
– В полном покое, – сказал Уилл. – Спокойно. Не нужно принимать решения. Не надо ни на что смотреть и пытаться понять.   
Ганнибал провел большим пальцем по чувствительной коже за ухом Уилла, позволил себе прикоснуться к мочке его уха.   
– Бессильно, – сказал он.  
Бедра Уилла двинулись, пытаясь прижаться к матрасу, жаждуще. Волна исходящего от него аромата опьяняла.   
И он не исчез, когда Уилл пришел в себя, его мышцы напряглись, и он отодвинулся.   
– Прости, – проговорил он, проводя рукой по лицу, протирая глаза и переворачиваясь на спину. – Это прозвучало мрачно.   
Ганнибал пожал плечами.   
– Возможно. Но иногда мысли, которые общество считает неуместными, позволяют нам достичь того состояния, в котором мы нуждаемся. Ты же более расслаблен сейчас, ведь так?   
Уилл со смехом выдохнул.   
– Я не уверен, что «расслаблен» это правильное слово в данной ситуации.  
Ганнибал позволил своему взгляду скользнуть вниз по телу Уилла, позволил Уиллу видеть, что он смотрит на него. Уилл поднял одно колено, так чтобы покрывало спрятало его физиологическую реакцию, как будто они оба и так не знали об этом.   
– Уилл, я пригласил тебя в свою постель не ради секса…  
– Я знаю, я…  
– …и я не думаю, что если я нарушу своё обещание, это поспособствует дальнейшему благоприятному развитию наших отношений. Но если тебе необходима разрядка, я не вижу никаких причин, почему тебе не стоит этого делать.   
Уилл дрожал. Его правая рука, которая лежала возле него на матрасе, сжималась и разжималась, уже в предвкушении, желая прикоснуться. Но он всё ещё сомневался.  
– При тебе? – спросил он.  
– Я могу выйти, если ты этого хочешь.  
Уилл покачал головой.   
Ганнибал ожидал словесного ответа, но его не последовало.   
– Хорошо, – сказал он и убрал волосы со лба Уилла. – Я рад.  
Грудь Уилла поднималась и опускалась, он дышал глубоко и учащённо. Он прикоснулся к краю покрывала, и, начав стягивать его, замер.  
– Можно?  
– Сейчас важно, что нужно тебе, Уилл, – ответил Ганнибал. – Если ты хочешь, чтобы я видел тебя, это твой выбор.  
– Но тебе бы хотелось? – Уилл практически смотрел на него, он повернул голову в поисках взгляда Ганнибала, но всё же осторожно, чтобы не встретиться с ним. Умолял о контакте, по сути, не зная, как это сделать.   
– Мне кажется, ты знаешь, что я совру, если отвечу «нет».  
Уилл сдвинул покрывало в сторону, поместив его между их телами. Его футболка –футболка Ганнибала – задралась вверх, обнажая полоску кожи на его животе. Там были видны и синяки после драки, их тени, темные, по всей длине грудной клетки. Синий шёлк его пижамных штанов приподнялся из-за его эрекции, а край головки было видно из-под ослабленного пояса штанов. Уилл опустил руки, стягивая штаны вниз по округлым очертаниям его мошонки настолько, чтобы только его гениталии были свободны. А потом прикоснулся к себе рукой.   
Его вдох превратился во всхлип, когда он первый раз прикоснулся к своему члену, в шипение, когда провел рукой вниз. А потом он заговорил.   
– Я слишком устал делать выбор, – произнес он. – Не только… не только сегодня, теперь я это чувствую постоянно. Так было бы намного проще, вот в чём дело. Такое облегчение. Если бы не надо было думать.   
– Чтобы тебе позволили перестать размышлять, – предложил Ганнибал. – Быть просто плотью в чьих-то руках. Я действительно понимаю, Уилл.   
Уилл застонал и сильнее сжал свой член. Ганнибал почувствовал запах смазки ещё до того, как она выступила, заметил блеск стекающей жидкости по тонко натянутой из-за прилившей крови коже.   
– Что ты будешь делать с ним? – спросил Уилл. – После воды?  
– С мозгом? – спросил Ганнибал. Это, это было слишком сладко – Уилл, лежащий перед ним вот так, приглашая его, предлагающий самый дорогой из подарков. Он поддался желанию быть ближе, лечь рядом с Уиллом. Смотреть на него, прикасаясь рукой к его волосам, к его черепу, согнуть руку, чтобы перекинуть её через грудь Уилла. Его губы практически касались уха Уилла. Он полагал, что Уилл чувствовал тепло его дыхания, хотя он и не прикасался к нему. Возможно, он поторопился, обращая страстное желание в слова, которые Уилл в действительности ещё не произнес, возможно, боясь сделать их слишком реальными, но он хотел, чтобы это было сказано именно сейчас, хотел, чтобы у Уилла в голове осталось воспоминание об этих словах, хотел услышать, что Уилл принимает их, принимает всю полноту своих фантазий.  
– С твоим мозгом?   
– Да, – ответил Уилл.   
Его глаза были закрыты, голова откинута назад. Ганнибал мог видеть точку, добровольно открытую, на которую он мог бы надавить, чтобы лишить его сознания, ослабить его дыхание и сердцебиение. Он мог видеть, как двигается кадык Уилла, когда тот глотает, как сжались его челюсти, перед тем как он позволил словам слететь с губ.  
– С моим мозгом.  
Превосходно.  
– Все бы было очень просто, – сказал Ганнибал. Слабая улыбка, которая превратилась в легкую ласку его виска. Нежную. Заботливую. – Я считаю, что лучшим ингредиентам позволено говорить самим за себя.   
Губы Уилла искривились в откровенном удивлении. Его ноги были разведены в стороны, его бедро прикасалось к бедру Ганнибала. Ещё одна точка соприкосновения, которая не испугала, а наоборот была желанной.   
– Я обычно не очень разговорчивый, – ответил он.  
Ганнибал положил руку на его колено с внутренней стороны. Шелк под его пальцами был тёплым от жара, исходящего от тела Уилла, который задрожал от прикосновения.   
– Много усилий не понадобится, чтобы заставить твою плоть петь, – сказал он.  
– Расскажи.  
– Когда вода после замены станет абсолютно прозрачной, когда любая грязь будет вымыта, я опущу руки в ёмкость и выну тебя. Осторожно, чтобы не повредить ни одного полушария, ни одной извилины, я положу тебя на доску, чтобы стекла вода и теплый кухонный воздух высушил тебя.   
Ресницы Уилла дрожали, мерцая в отблесках лампы, язык облизывал раскрытые губы. Он издавал потрясающие звуки – низкие стоны удовольствия, вздохи желания, почти такие же завораживающие, как и те, что он издавал, когда видел кошмары во сне. Он выглядел таким уязвимым, хрупким и открытым – кости, плоть и человеческие эмоции – и Ганнибал хотел поглотить его, хотел, так сильно, что желание пекло изнутри, закрыть собой, захватить и оставить себе, закрыть от всего мира со всех сторон. Хотел запустить зубы в его самую сущность и не отпускать.   
Неожиданная сила его желания была весьма удивительна.   
Он погладил ладонью колено Уилла, заставляя шелк ласкать внутреннюю поверхность бедра.   
– Потом мне надо будет порезать тебя, – продолжил он. – На самые тонкие кусочки. Специально для тебя, Уилл, я заточу нож, он будет настолько острый, что погрузится в твою мягкую плоть как в масло. Без какого либо сопротивления с твоей стороны.   
– Ганнибал, – выдохнул Уилл, но это не был испуг, он не чувствовал запаха страха на коже Уилла. Но чувствовалась беспомощность, как будто Уилл потерялся в море ощущений, которых он не понимал, и хватался за Ганнибала как за проводника, за его руку в темноте.   
– Всё в порядке, – сказал он. – Я держу тебя. Это нормально не сопротивляться.   
Уилл почти хныкал, его горло сжималось, когда он вдыхал, заполняя лёгкие воздухом, вдох напоминал всхлип. Он повернул голову на подушке, а лицо – к Ганнибалу. Он не смотрел в глаза, его шея склонилась, и он дышал куда-то в район горла Ганнибала.   
– Да, – сказал он Уиллу, давая разрешение, сжимая его затылок, чтобы дать ему это понять, и щека Уилла прижалась к его коже, а мягкие волосы оказались возле подбородка.   
От этой близости было тепло, как от крови у него во рту.   
– Не останавливайся, – попросил Уилл. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался.   
– Не остановлюсь, – ответил Ганнибал, и правдивость его обещания волной поднялась в нём, абсолютное знание, ясность, как в момент убийства, но только ещё более сильная. Он не остановится. С Уиллом он никогда не остановится.   
Он уткнулся носом в волосы Уилла, позволяя себе на минуту просто вдохнуть его запах, перед тем как продолжить говорить.   
– Потом мне надо будет зажечь огонь на плите, – произнес он, – растопить масло в сковородке. Я бы приправил ломтики твоего мозга только щепоткой соли и перца. Потом я бы обмакнул их в муку, чтобы защитить их от жара. А потом бы обжарил их.   
Будучи в его руках, Уилл был словно животное, борющееся с жизнью, измотанный, как раненная добыча, умоляющий, чтобы его удержали, удержали на месте во время мук его борьбы. Сердце билось на грани замирания, уже почти так и было, оно было захвачено опасностью, билось об нее, стремилось к этому, связанное неизбежностью падения. Уилл толкался в собственную руку, а его вторая рука прикасалась к яичкам, сжимая их. Капли с его члена падали ему на живот.   
– Это не горение, – сказал Ганнибал, – то, что происходит на сковородке, это коагуляция. Твоё содержимое сжимается, становится более плотным. Золотисто-коричневое сверху, а внутри под воздействием жара оно превращается в самую чистую версию тебя самого. Все, в чём нет необходимости, растаяло, оставив только то, чем ты являешься на самом деле. Никакого замешательства, никаких кошмаров или мыслей, или желаний других людей. Только нежная плоть.   
– Я не могу, – произнес Уилл, лихорадочный жаркий шепот куда-то во впадинку на шее Ганнибала. Он дрожал, каждое сухожилие в его теле было натянуто и напряжено. – Мне надо. Пожалуйста.   
Последнее слово было едва различимо. В равной мере оно прозвучало зло и отчаянно, обиженно и неудержимо. Это всегда удивительно, понимать, что получить разрешение тебе нужно больше, чем то, о чём ты просишь, а особенно для такого человека как Уилл Грэм, который так цепляется за независимость своего разума. Но всё же, не смотря ни на что, он сам добровольно просил Ганнибала о том, что тот никогда не смог бы ему дать, если бы ему не позволили это сделать, о том, что он не смог бы остановить, если бы его об этом не попросили. Добровольно соглашался на то, чтобы его выбор переставал быть его.   
Эта такая награда за его усилия, о которой Ганнибал даже не мечтал.  
– Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш, – прошептал он, лаская волосы Уилла, прижимая его к себе. – Тебе не нужно сдерживаться, Уилл. Уже можно. Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.   
Уилл послушался.   
Его рука ускорила движение, двигаясь с влажным, тягучим звуком прикосновения плоти к плоти, таким естественным и прекрасным, как искренняя песня существования, чистым, как музыка ножа проходящего сквозь кожу.   
Потом его дыхание оборвалось, вытесненное из лёгких страстным стоном, и он выгнулся дугой, содрогаясь от спазмов, отбросив голову назад и упираясь в ладонь Ганнибала, пока из его члена на живот выплескивались тяжелые струи семени.   
Этот момент затмил всё, мир затопил запах оргазма Уилла, и Ганнибал утонул в нём, его чувства блуждали в тёмных, горьковатых водах экстаза; ни вкуса, ни звука, ни одного другого чувства помимо разрастающегося аромата мужчины в его руках – синестезия удовольствия, облегчения.   
Когда запах начал ослабевать, Уилл пошевелился в его крепком объятии, и Ганнибал отпустил его, позволил вытянуться, упасть на подушки, словно из него разом вынули все кости. Его дыхание замедлялось, биение пульса, которое просматривалось на шее, выравнивалось удар за ударом. Его правая рука всё ещё легко прикасалась к его ослабевающей эрекции, неосознанно лаская большим пальцем место под самой головкой, как будто ему не хотелось прекращать стимуляцию. В густых завитках между его ног блестел пот. На животе были заметны пятна спермы.   
– Боже, – сказал он. Левой рукой он закрыл лицо, загораживаясь от света. Загораживая глаза от Ганнибала. – Это было… мне было это нужно.   
Ганнибал сжал его бедро, а потом убрал руку.   
– Меня радует прогресс в твоём осознании собственных потребностей, – заметил он.   
– Да, – сказал Уилл. – Я знаю.  
В его тоне чувствовалась одновременно и защитная реакция и нежность. Он выгнул спину, это было плавное, расслабленное движение, как будто он хотел почувствовать тяжесть собственного тела, насладиться ею. Он убрал руку от члена, разгибая пальцы.  
– Сейчас мне, пожалуй, снова нужно вымыться.   
Он сделал движение, словно собираясь встать, но Ганнибал положил руку ему на плечо, останавливая.   
– Позволь мне, – сказал он.   
Уилл послушно опустился обратно.   
В одном из ящиков прикроватной тумбочки была коробка с салфетками. Когда он обернулся, что бы взять её, то увидел, что зелёный галстук, который он носил сегодня, лежит на полу. Должно быть, он уронил его чуть раньше, когда потянулся, чтобы прикоснуться к Уиллу, но чётких воспоминаний об этом у него не было. Он поднял его, ещё раз сложил и положил на тумбочку. Было странно, что он не мог последовательно восстановить свои собственные действия, но об этом он собирался подумать позже. А в данный момент он вытащил несколько салфеток из ящика и повернулся обратно.   
Лицо Уилла было всё ещё спрятано за рукой, но если он избегал того, чтобы на него смотрели, то он не пытался избежать прикосновений. Он спокойно лежал, пока Ганнибал вытирал его. Его грудь, живот, выступающие тазовые косточки – прикосновения кожи к коже не было, их всегда разделяла салфетка; нежно, последовательно вся разбрызгавшаяся жидкость была аккуратно собрана. Член Уилла был практически совсем мягким, когда Ганнибал приподнял его и вытер, но он всё равно дернулся в его руке, а с губ Уилла сорвался стон. В любую другую ночь он бы мог не остановиться на этом, чтобы почувствовать, как кровь Уилла заставляет его снова подняться, и он увеличивается в размерах в плену его пальцев, но эта ночь заканчивалась, приближалась к своему полному удовлетворения завершению; он не хотел растягивать её. Он отпустил Уилла, отложил в сторону салфетки и подтянул пояс пижамных штанов, чтобы прикрыть его.   
Он уже почти убрал руку, когда пальцы Уилла сомкнулись на его запястье.   
– Ганнибал, – произнес Уилл. Его голос был сонным и тягучим, хрипловатым из-за секса, очень тихим. Его хватка сковывала. Когда Ганнибал посмотрел на него, его голова была поднята с подушки, а глаза были настолько близки к прямому контакту, насколько это было возможно для Уилла. – Как бы ты его подал?   
Ему не надо было спрашивать, что он подразумевал под словом «его».  
Он наклонил голову, как будто задумавшись.   
– С чем-нибудь свежим и острым, – ответил он, – с чем-нибудь, что дополнило бы его кремовую мягкость во рту. Возможно, я бы обжарил немного петрушки, чуть-чуть чеснока, взбрызнул бы соком лимона. Чтобы был чистый, лёгкий вкус.   
Уилл покачал головой.  
– Нет, – сказал он. – Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду.   
Конечно же, он знал.  
– Целый человеческий мозг это достаточно большое блюдо, – сказал он. – В качестве лёгкой закуски, его будет достаточно для обеденного стола для гостей.   
Он знал, кого бы он пригласил: Джека, Алану, Абигэйл – ту девушку-криминалиста, которой Уилл привык доверять – всех тех, для кого бы это действительно было важно, но этот список был чисто теоретическим, это он тоже знал.   
– Хотя признаюсь, мне бы было очень сложно поделиться твоим вкусом.   
– Ты бы съел его весь?  
– Да, всего тебя, – он сделал так, чтобы его голос звучал легко, чтобы фраза граничила с шуткой, но он чувствовал, что в его улыбке можно было заметить затаившегося хищника, охотника. Он не хотел это скрывать. – Боюсь, иногда я могу быть ненасытным.   
Уилл вздрогнул, дрожь была заметна даже визуально. Его пальцы сжались вокруг запястья Ганнибала, вжимая сухожилия в кость. Он провел языком по губам.   
– Ты бы насытился мной, – сказал он. Его слова прозвучали задумчиво.   
Ганнибал поднял свободную руку, приложил её к щеке Уилла и повернул его лицо к себе полностью. Взгляд Уилла блуждал из стороны в сторону, взгляд дикого зверя, загнанного в угол и ищущего спасения. А потом вдруг он замер.   
Он замер, и Уилл посмотрел ему в глаза.  
Ганнибал провёл большим пальцем по изгибу его скулы.   
–Я бы оставил место только для тебя, – ответил он.  
Он и не подозревал, как важно было для него, что Уилл понимает чувства, скрытые за словами, до тех пора пока не заметил, как осознание отражается в его глазах, сладкое и тёплое, как цветение крови на рассечённой коже. Ему пришло в голову, что это нечто сродни тому чувству, которое испытывают обычные люди, когда делают банальное признание в любви, когда они знают, полностью уверены, что их желания не будут отвергнуты. Это было интересно, ощущать что-то настолько человеческое.   
Уилл прижимался к его руке, вдыхая, словно пытаясь почувствовать запах пульса, бьющегося под кожей на запястье. Нельзя сказать, что он улыбался, но в выражении его лица было нечто близкое к спокойствию, умиротворению, нечто граничащее с удовольствием.   
– Останься спасть здесь со мной, – попросил он.  
И единственный ответ, который нашёл Ганнибал был «да».  
Уилл потянул его вниз, чтобы он лёг рядом, сзади него, их тела соединились словно два элемента пазла, зачатки ещё не оформившихся мыслей переплетались и путались друг с другом. Он подтянул покрывало, прикрывая грудь Уилла и позволяя ему прижаться спиной к его груди.   
А чуть ниже, Уилл потёрся ягодицами о его бедра. Случайный жест, повторившийся ещё раз, словно задавая вопрос.   
– Прости, – сказал Уилл. – В последний раз это было так давно, мне кажется, я забыл, как это делается по нормальному. Ты хочешь…?  
И в этот момент Ганнибал почувствовал свою эрекцию, то, как она прижимается к округлым ягодицам Уилла, то, как он стремился почувствовать тепло его тела сквозь их одежду. Это была ответная физиологическая реакция на данную ситуацию, и поэтому он не обращал на это особого внимания, не больше, чем на биение сердца или вырабатывание слюны во рту. Но он по запаху кожи Уилла мог слышать, что Уилл знал о его возбуждении, мог почувствовать первые нотки согласия, и то, как его запах усилиться, когда Ганнибал окажется в нём. Если бы Уилл не был настолько близок к изнеможению, это был бы начальный аромат страсти. И Ганнибалу было бы очень легко захотеть этого также сильно.   
Он прижался губами к затылку Уилла.   
– Не сейчас, – ответил он. – Я хочу, чтобы сейчас ты отдохнул. Завтра мы оба всё ещё будем здесь.  
– М-м-м, – согласился Уилл. Он уже практически спал, его следующие слова были едва различимы, сказаны на грани сна и реальности. “Mise en place.”  
На этих словах, на этом обещании, которое дал Уилл, и образе, который Уилл успел нарисовать для него, и который сопровождал его обещание, Ганнибал закрыл глаза. У себя в голове он мог всё это представить – плоть и дух Уилла Грэма, всё уже поделённое на части и ждущее, только для его собственного полного наслаждения. Отданное добровольно; и он мог делать и менять всё, что ему захочется.   
Он сильнее обнял Уилл, притягивая ближе.  
– Именно так, – сказал он. – У меня под рукой.   
В этот момент Уилл наконец-то мирно уснул. И если кто-то и видел сны той ночью, то это был сам Ганнибал, и все его сны были реальны.


End file.
